Gwen Stacy: Hellspawn
by Mezazra
Summary: Gwen Stacy died with hate in her heart. Hate for Spider-Man. However the demon Mephisto offers her a deal. He'll give her training and all the power she'll need to kill Spider-Man. In return all he wants is her soul. But as she starts her journey she begins to wonder if her soul was ever really hers. Hellspawn Gwen and Harem Story. Why? Cuz sex sells. What I'm not sugar coating it?
1. Major Players

So how did this all come about well it was a culmination of thought processes. Firstly years ago i was rewatching the Spawn movie (It was as poorly executed as i remember) and i remember thinking how similar his suit was to Spidey's (i obviously know more about that situation now). I remember liking how Al was a tortured character trying to redeem his soul. Hindsight let him know how much of a bitch he was. He also dedicated himself to becoming a better being.

Not long after i remember seeing a lot of things and one of them was Spider-Gwen. i remember thinking it would be better if i could apply that level of torment to her. That was years ago. The ideas of what to do have been swimming in my head for years off and on. With Spawn coming to MK and getting a movie with Jamie Fox (a Spider-Man movie actor no less) as the star i thought enough. It's finally time to actually do something with this idea. I hope others take to this idea. i can see Gwen as a Ghost Rider. Marvel even went and did half the fucking work for me already when they renamed Spider-Gwen to Ghost Spider. Also regardless of what you may think that is an improvement in name.

So what is this story? While it is not 100% Gwen bashing that is in here. I mean she cheated on her fucking destined one (that's thanks to the house of m timeline people) with a man indirectly responsible for killing her dad an event she blamed on Spidey/Peter. She also, as revealed by Marvel itself, died hating him. She saw past his mask there at the end. She also gave up her virginity to one of her friend's dad and to make matters worse turned around and tried to get Peter to take responsibility for _his kids_. Despite the fact that she never had sex with him.

Peter loved this woman (not to be confused with in love with this woman since she obviously didn't love him back) and he never even got to hit it. Instead her murderer did. Norman Osborn also fucked one of his own son's friends. Now think about that age gap a tad. This story is all done as a redemption arc for her. I think Spawn's pain is perfectly applicable to Gwen. Plus the idea is just too freaking cool to pass up.

Let me know what you think of it. Gwen will be getting helpers in her quest as the story goes on. Some will be Angels, Reapers, Demons, Vampires, and Hookers to name a few. Yes i did just write down hookers.

Most of those will be Oc I'll go over the major players now as well as if they're oc or not.

Firstly we have Stereo the Reaper. She may or may not have been a dj in life. Now she assists the Hellspawn Gwen whenever she's not doing her day job as a Reaper. Although there may be more to her than what appears.(oc)

Secondly we have Seras the Angel. Seras is part of the Archangel Michael's Guard detail for Peter Parker. Why is the Archangel Michael himself personally guarding Peter Parker will be revealed in story. Seras is framed for crimes she didn't commit and Gwen is dragged into helping defend her.(oc)

Third Mephista the daughter of Mephisto. She's been assigned by her father to personally watch over Gwen to make sure everything goes according to his plans. But does she have her own agenda at play?

Melissa of the Shroud clan of vampires is one of the few creatures of the night that can actually see angels. A class of enlightened vampires that have attained an immunity to the weaknesses of their kin. Melissa has often been tasked with the elimination of male Hellspawns. Often achieving success through seduction. How will she fair when the current Hellspawn is female and has eyes for only one.(oc)

Crimson Kurai an immortal Japanese warrior woman. She's killed more Hellspawns, Riders, Dark gods and Demons than anyone else alive. (including Dr. Strange) However lately all she's been looking for is a challenge and a glorious death. Though she's hired by heaven to kill Gwen she finds herself wanting to help her achieve her goals.(oc)

Viranda is a hooker under the employ of the mutant criminal Tombstone. She's a good kid that's had a truly fucked up life. Days ago her life was saved by the new Hellspawn so she decided to repay her in any way she can. Though their relationship is anything but simple.(oc)

Additonal heads-up Gwen before becoming a Hellspawn will seem like a totally different character from after. The reason for this is because hindsight has twenty/twenty vision. Major non Gwen orbit Main characters are Peter Parker, Mary-Jane Watson, Cindy Moon, and Felicia Hardy. The main villain is both Mephisto as the background villain and OZ THE **GREEN GOBLIN**! That's right I'm finally doing a story with Norman as the final boss so to speak and it's in a story where Peter is not the main character. What the hell could a story with the above ingredients possibly be about. Read and find out.

Final notes no she does not look like Spawn. Its more original than his look. She is a Hellspawn yes but she is not from that universe nor was she created by the same entity that turned Al Simmons into Spawn. So please get that cape idea out of your head. Additionally this is not a crossover with Spawn yet. But if enough of you make a suggestion i can make that happen. It wouldn't stop the main plot of the story any. Last note Gwen will never get as powerful as Spawn actually is. That's just too op.


	2. Prologue

**So it's come to my attention that there are some people who read my stories in part to learn some of Marvel comics history and lore. Apparently they didn't appreciate how much Gwen Stacy ranting and insulting I do.**

**Let me clarify things up I hate every character in Marvel excluding Galactus equally. I also love them equally. I just find Spider-Man easiest to write and mess around with. Still there are some versions of Marvel characters I hate with a demonic passion. There are some storylines I hate with the fury and hate that can only be described as events that make me livid. One more day and Superior crap as chief examples. That said that didn't mean that I hate every aspect of those storylines. I like the fact that the one above all would take time to talk to Peter Parker specifically over that event. I also like some of Ock's interactions with other characters.**

**Now**** that brings me to Gwen Stacy. I personally think what Marvel did to her is both a slap in the face to Peter and her as characters. She died and A) she didn't have to. B) she wasn't nearly as boring as they made her out to be. C) Them pushing Miles with her so hard despite the fact that main Gwen ended up the way she did I feel insults every party involved. I think Ghost Spider, Miles/Spiderman, and Peter/Spider-Man should all have original love interests or at the very least love interests that don't intersect with each other. That's why I ship Miles and Kamala as an example of that.****So in my stories I like to make fun of the "version", key word there people, of Gwen Marvel created when they retconned her into someone that would have sex with her killer. That entire storyline slaps MJ, Peter, Gwen, and Norman all in the face. I do not believe their personalities would behave that way. So yes I like making fun of it. Making fun of Marvel's current version of things is kinda my thing. Otherwise I wouldn't bother being a fanfic writer. But I do not believe that those same characters would behave that way.**

**It's**** the soul reason (not to be confused with sole. I have many reasons for writing) I started SSM specifically. I wanted to show my own personal view of how a character should behave while also making them all op as hell. I also wanted to showcase a more realistic view of what those powers should be capable of and I try to be consistent with what I do and how op I make everyone. Yeah everyone gets to be op. None more than Peter since I feel he deserves it more than say Ironman. Please don't argue with me on my personal opinion its too tiring these days.**

**So**** let me give you an example of how I actually see Gwen Stacy as a character. Before briefly spoiling this story a bit.****I see Gwen as a goody goody two shoes. Just like how I view Kim Possible to be honest. I don't consider them capable of being overly rude. Unlike Kim I see Gwen as a super genius much like her BF Peter. Do I think she's smarter? No but that's just cause I gave Peter the title of smartest person via non enhancements already. Still Gwen is an Omega genius up there with Tony or Reed or hell, a person some stores say she looked up to, Sue Storm. I see Gwen as the popular girl in school. The one that's nice to everybody and is not a jerk. The one that genuinely earns her popularity by being helpful. Now this next part might upset some of you. Still here it goes. I see Gwen as being a bit naive. Hold on that's my personal view on her. You can blame the XD show for that.****In it she believed in giving everyone a second chance freely. Spidey's stance in the show isn't that. (Despite the fact that comics Peter will give people an 11th chance) I see Peter as someone who will make you earn a second chance but not outright deny you. I see Gwen as someone who will give a second chance to anyone. I also see Gwen as someone who would side with Tony on the civil war issue. I see her as someone who follows the law even to a fault. I see her like this as an example. If she got Spider powers the first thing she would do would be to set up a deal with the police where she would work with them. I also see her as allowing people scientists she trusts to use her blood to see if her powers could be replicated. The opposite of what Peter would do. That's how I personally see Gwen. A little naive but definitely well meaning. Btw that is the plot synopsis for one of my closed story ideas. That means permanent postponement. Unless someone else wants to have it. Not nearly enough Spider-Gwen stuff out there.**

**I**** DO NOT think that Gwen would ever cheat on Peter Parker. Nor do I think she'd ever sleep with Norman. That's way too out of character for either of them. That said what I say doesn't matter the in Marvel canon is that she did. I think we can all agree that shit should be retconned out. Just like the entire superior spider shit. Keep the company though and Cindy Moon. I fundamentally believe Peter could build a company bigger than Stark or Wayne. Marvel will never let it happen because they like seeing Spidey be poor. So like I said I don't see Gwen as something to hate as a whole but I do complain about what Marvel did to her. I think that version of her is a bitch that said there are versions of Felicia, Peter, and MJ that I hate as well and they do much worse to Peter as a character than Gwen or should I say what Marvel did to Gwen namely the movie version of MJ but that's another rant..**

(Spoiler for this very story ahead please skip until after the bold italics if you don't want to see a major plot point ahead)

**_Gwen has memories of cheating on Peter. It's revealed fairly early on that these memories are implants by Mephisto. I have Gwen constantly make fun of these memories. It's my way of saying I think if the real Gwen Stacy ever met one version that would cheat on Peter and/or sleep with Norman Osborn she'd probably insult them. I think the real Gwen would call bullshit on such behavior._**

**_In_****_ closing I like making fun of shit Marvel does. Don't take it too hard. I think the I quit story should speak to that. I like the Avengers but I also like poking at them too. Please let my stories speak for themselves and not my rants speak for the story. Thank you to the few of you that actually read this. Let me know how you feel on all this please. This is me begging by the way. Now I'm going back into my closed off zone after this. Onwards._**

**_Final point the true chapter one references Marvel's Spider-Man for the PS4 pretty hard. A specific plot point that turned out to be a hoax will play out in this story. Maybe a lemon. Keep in mind guys I don't appreciate my intelligence being questioned and I don't enjoy spoiling the really good parts of my stories. But sometimes sacrifices have to be made for clarity's sake. Thank you._**

_"See this is the problem with heroes. You never know when some lunatic is going to come around with a sadistic choice. Let die the woman you love! Or suffer the little children!"_

_She felt fuzzy. Like there was a fog in her brain.__She remembered being held over a bridge. She remembered a guy dressed in green threatening someone. She remembered seeing a bus full of little children. She hoping that whoever it was chose the children to save. Though she was still holding out hope that she could be rescued too._

_Her__ vision was blurry. She could barely make out any shapes._

_She__ remembered falling and in that moment she remembered visiting Harry's Dad one night to return something or other. Then she could see him. Peter Parker dressed as Spider-Man. Suddenly she remembered clearer now. Her dad had become paralyzed while working with Spider-Man. She remembered, as she was falling, him shooting a web line at her weightless body. She remembered being angry at him. She remembered her vision fading before his webbing ever touched her._

_The__ next thing she knew she was floating. She could see her own lifeless body in Peter's arms. Her own eyes staring up at her as Peter rocked with sorrow in his heart. She remembered looking up as her body rose towards a blinding light._

_After__ that she looked down again just in time to see a hand made of red smoke and fire reaching up out of the ground. Like a cannon, it shot towards her. It fingers wrapped around her like a slithering snake and suddenly she was going down. Down past the ground and then there was darkness.__The next anything she remembered was standing in front of a man no a thing. It was red and if you told her this entity was the devil himself she'd probably agree with you. It looked down at her with narrowed slits while sitting upon a massive throne. A smile on it's face that seemingly forced her to relax. As panicked as she felt she should be, as freaked out as she felt would be an appropriate response, it's smile wormed is way into her heart like an uninvited guest and calmed her._

_It__ spoke first. "Hello there Gwendolyn Stacy."_

_"Uh... U... Uh hello... you know my name but I don't know yours."_

_The red skinned creature chuckled good naturedly, if you can believe that, before looking up as if in thought. "I've had many names, been called even more... Devil, Satan, Beelzebub, However you may call me Mephisto."_

_"Like__ from the Faust legend?"_

_"Hmm__ a well educated girl I see."_

_Gwen bit her lip. "It means he who shuns good right?"_

_"The more accurate one would be he who shuns light. Especially that light bearer." For a moment his facade vanished entirely. The entire hellscape Gwen was trapped in shook with his fury. It seemed he hated some light bearer. At least enough for Gwen's mind to start concentrating. However just as quickly as the hope of controlling herself came it was dashed way._

_"Thank__ you for correcting me."_

_"Do you know why you're here?"_

_"No." Gwen found herself answering despite screaming in her head to keep her mouth shut.__The great demon waved his hand. Suddenly fire shot up from the ground becoming as sort of fiery television. It showed Gwen being extremely intimate with Norman Osborn._

_'No__ that never happened. I'd never do something like that. That's just disgusting.' A tiny barely audible voice could be heard in the smallest corner of Gwen's mind._

_"Do you remember doing this?"_

_"Yes." Gwen heard herself say._

_'No__! No! What are you saying you stupid bitch you never did any of that! You were hanging out with MJ all night that day!' The voice said as it was drowned out by Mephisto's melodious voice._

_"Even so did you know that he was the Green Goblin. He's the one that killed you."_

_"My death wasn't his fault."_

_In her head Gwen's eyes bugged out. 'Your bitch ass did not just say that? Come the fuck on he dropped us off a fucking bridge! How much more responsible is that?'_

_"Oh and who's fault is it. Who is actually responsible for your death? Don't tell me it's you?"_

_"No nothing like that. Spider-Man! He's the reason I'm dead now."_

_In her head there was silence. Like how an audience gets when a plot twist happens. Like when half the universe gets snapped away in a movie._

_"Hmm while I do feel he bears some blame I can't fathom that it would be all his fault?"_

_For the next several moments Gwen listened to her own voice talk about how much she hated Spider-Man. How she blamed him for so many of the bad things that happened to her. It seemed like she hadn't reconciled that the love of her life was also Spider-Man. The way her voice kept going it was like she had somehow denied what she saw in her dying moments. The man she loved. The man she wanted to grow old and have grandchildren with desperately trying to save her. In her last moments Gwen realized she loved Peter more than she ever did before that. How could her voice demonize such a great man while at the same time praising him? Gwen could easily accept both sides of Peter. So why was her own voice denying one side of him?_

_"Hmm I see, I see, yes... Well how about we make a deal?"_

_"What kind of deal?"_

_"I'll give you the power to return. To go back to the land of the living. Though I'm afraid you won't be able to go back in you original body. I'm afraid you're very much dead my dear.. However I can give you... a new body, if you will. But you have to do something for me when you go back to Earth. Something very simple."_

_"Anything for a chance to see Peter again." Gwen heard her voice say. Gwen kinda agreed with her lunatic voice on only that. She'd do damn near anything to get her future with Peter back._

_"Hmm. I like the way you worded that. Yes... Very (massive inhale) delicious... Heh heh heh. I want you to get your revenge. I want you to kill Spider-Man. If you do that I'll allow you to see Peter again and for him to SEE you. I'll give you more than enough power to defeat him. After that you can do whatever you want with Peter Parker. Sound good?"_

_The demon reached out his hands chuckling all the while._

_'What__?!? No! No that does not sound good. No deal! No deal!' Gwen screeched as loud as she could at herself._

_"Deal." Gwen's voice said as she felt her own body reaching out for the demon's hand. And with their shake the deal was sealed._

_'What__ are you doing? Have you forgotten that Peter Parker is Spider-Man?!?! If you kill Spider-Man you won't get to be with Peter!!!'_

_A sexy looking red skinned female demon walked in. She was as nude as the day she was born. The only thing she was wearing was a seemingly permanent scowl._

_"This is my daughter Mephista she'll be watching over you..." Gwen couldn't remember anything else after that._

She woke up. Or rather she became coherent again inside a random alley in New York City. The first thought in the newborn Hellspawn's head was her last as a human. Peter Parker. At the very least that's what she felt it was. She couldn't really remember. She had this vague notion of what she had been doing. She had those disjointed memories and nothing more. All she knew in that moment was that she needed to get to Peter Parker. She looked around but she could barely tell what was what. She gathered where she was in New York based on her surroundings and started on her way towards Forest hills.

Jason Manning wasn't anything special. His friends called him Jase at his insistence. He worked a rather unorthodox nine to five. He was a thug for hire. Whatever game was best in town that's what he was loyal to. He'd been under Silvermane, Big Man, Kingpin, and Goblin. He'd worked for every mobster that was trying to be big. If you had the biggest crew you had his loyalty. Don't think Jase didn't have his hard times. He'd had the misfortune of being busted by the Defenders, Avengers, Punisher, Daredevil, and even the Ghost Rider. But nobody has been responsible for him being locked up more than the amazing Spider-Man. It has gotten so bad for him that he has a therapist for his phobia of the hero. Not that it actually helps.

The man had an ex fiance. A Latina chick by the name of Catherine. He had two sons and a daughter on the way. A few months ago Spider-Man rescued his family from a burning building. The fire, as his ex fiance found out recently, was started as a means to kill him. After that fire his sons became huge Spider-Man fans much to his dismay. The boys stopped seeing their own father as their hero and began looking up to a stranger. Two weeks ago Catherine found out she was pregnant with Jase's third child. Still without a ring on her finger. She gave him an ultimatum. He could either ring it or he could ring her over the phone to visit his kids. A week later his friend Paul told her the truth. He probably thought he could get into her pants or something if he made her angry at her man. He wasn't disappointed either.

After their tryst Catherine decided to punish Jase by doing the one thing that would actually hurt him. She told him his kids were Paul's and that she'd been cheating on him with Paul the entire time. She also said that she, Paul, and all of Jase's children by her had moved to another state. This all happened after Jase had once again been in prison because of Spider-Man. After finally leaving jail and finding all this in Catherine's message to him Jase decided to get wasted. He was drinking to drown out his sorrows because he honestly loved that woman and what he thought were his kids until now. Today would be the last night that Jase would be alive. Tonight Jase was on Death's list.

As Jase was leaving a local bar drunk out of his mind only one thing was on it. He needed to slip his cock into something tight and wet. After vomiting up a little and getting some coherence Jase spied a sexy little blonde girl who seemed as drunk as he was. He decided to follow her. Even though he was struggling just as much as she with her steps he eventually caught up to Gwen.

"Hey Mama what's your name baby? Mm mmm and what time do those legs open honey!?" He shot Gwen a drunken lecherous look.

Gwen pretended to look at a watch and replied. "Never o'clock!" It was funny that despite her stupor the proper response to perverts still came through to her.

"Hey sweet lips don't be like that. I promise a night with me will change your life."

He continued following Gwen but she stumbled over some trash bags. She fell down directly under a fire escape. As she was getting up Jase tried to make a move on her. Gwen pushed him off easily enough before she responded with clouded vision.

"Listen asshat leave me alone. Tell me you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth. Leave me alone!" Gwen made sure to pronounce each word as plainly as possible when he didn't just up and leave.

Jase's response was a poor one. One he picked up from his own father. A man he hated. But also a man he couldn't stop himself from turning into. He pushed Gwen down and pulled out a gun on her.

"Now you listen to me bitch. I've had a really shitty day. Now you're gonna open up them thighs so I can have some fun okay! You gonna be my stress relief."

It happened rather fast but the next thing Gwen knew Jase was folded over the fire escape. His spine sticking out of his stomach and it didn't look like he was coming down anytime soon. He looked kinda like gum to her. Something you'd have to scrape off.

You see moments ago Gwen was struggling with him. Trying to get him off of her. But in their struggle she pushed. She pushed with strength she didn't have in her previous life. The result was that Jase was no longer part of the mortal coil. His lifeless eyes stared down. He died thinking his own kids weren't actually his.

"Dang girl! Haven't even been a Hellspawn for what? Like three hours and you already got a corpse under your belt. Shit you work fast BOSS."

The woman talking was of Asian decent. At least that's all Gwen's fried mind could tell. She wore black track pants with an elastic waist. It might have been yoga pants to be honest. She had on a black sports bra which left her navel on full display. She had on a black hoodie and around her ears she had one of those cat ear headphones with rainbow lights in the lining of it's edges. The most peculiar things about her were what she had in her hands. In one hand she had a rather fancy looking smartphone. Though it had holograms instead of an actual screen. In her other hand she had a wicked looking scythe that she was holding behind her back as she grinned at the downed Gwen.

"Sup my name's Stereo!"

**If you don't tell me what you dislike about my stories plots etc how will i know. That's why i encourage people to review. Somebody will read them and talk to me. But please don't do it anonymously. We just dismiss those.**


End file.
